


From Beyond the Veil: Words to Those Whom I Love

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: This is a poem written by Sirius to the two people who were most important to him. Intended to be Remus and Harry, so some slash is implied. Written and originally posted on fanfiction.net on 1/3/2005 under the name Gilana1, so it's very old, but I figured I'd go ahead and post it here.





	

I don't want them to mourn for me  
Those left behind when I left this world  
For a better world

I know that your hearts mourn for me  
But please don't  
Go on with your life  
Just keep me in your memory  
I will never truly leave you  
I will reside in your hearts and memories forevermore

Don't mourn for me, my love  
You brought joy into my life when I thought there was none  
A light in the dark  
You were the one thing that kept me going for a long time

You changed me forever  
You made me an honest man  
You were there when no one else was  
You stood by me when I thought everyone would leave me  
When everyone was gone  
I love you for that  
And I will be forever grateful

Please don't destroy yourself over me  
Just remember me  
Remember who I was  
Who I used to be  
What we shared  
All the endless nights  
Sweet words I uttered to you

You were the one thing that mattered to me for so long  
Please don't go and end your life  
I'm not worth it  
I want you to live  
Go on  
All your pain shouldn't be for nothing

Just go on my love  
And be there when we meet again  
On the other side

You brought back memories long gone  
And you brought joy back into my life  
Like a son to me you were  
Don't torture yourself over me  
Things happen for a reason  
You will bring redemption and safety to the world  
In this time of war and death  
You will gain strength from your experiences  
And defeat the dark

Don't despair over me  
I want it this way  
I went down fighting  
Just like I always wanted  
Be strong for me  
Because I can no longer be strong for you

You were not my son  
But I loved you as if you were  
I know you loved me the same way  
Please swallow your hurt  
Because there are people counting on you  
Let me go  
Just remember me

I sit here watching you both cry over me  
Despairing that I am gone  
One of you feels empty  
The other feels like he has nothing to live for  
You both mean so much to me  
I wish I could come and take away your pain

I'm here behind the veil  
With friends long gone  
Finally where I want to be  
This is what I want  
Even though I feel I've left you too soon

You will both survive  
You're survivors  
I know you will go on  
Without me

Just remember me  
What I told you  
What we shared  
Lean on each other  
You will need the support

I'm still with you  
Though you feel alone  
I want what's best for you  
Even though I can't heal your pain  
Or guide you any longer

Remember that things happen for a reason  
And I know that this is the way things are supposed to be  
Don't lose yourselves  
Because you've lost me  
I'll be fine  
Where I am

From behind the veil  
I wish you the best  
I love you both  
I wish I could be there  
But you cannot change what is unchangeable  
No force could ever bring me back

Be strong  
Go on  
Survive  
Until we meet again one day


End file.
